Age OF Shinji
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: EvangelionAge Of Wonder Crossover...ShinjixRei....Misato is a drunken dwarf queen, Asuka is queen of the orc and Shinji is Shinji they must defeat the evil necromancer Gendo and the dark covent of Seele from bring back the dark gods of Eva
1. Warzone

The Age of Shinji

Warzone

Shinji walked over the balcony and looked out of his wizard's Tower, the landscape surrendering his land, calmed him. The sparkling blue ocean the golden sun burning brilliantly over top of his city; he could see the commercial ships in and exit the harbor. He heard the resounding laughter of the children playing 'Wizards' directly below him. He thought back to when was their age granted he was only fourteen and already an accomplished wizard; he remembered playing a game similar to that with Kensuke and Touji except for he wasn't always the good wizard or the evil wizard but he was the wizard that only acted as situations demanded.

'_Kensuke. Oh god Kensuke is coming back with a guest.' _Shinji thought as he saw the royal ship 'Geo' enter the harbor. Shinji saw that there was no time for him to walk down the massively large tower. So he began to focus on the nearby mountain range. He called to it, asking it to lend him it a shard from it's face to help him. A piece broke free and flew up to him…he heard the children's Awes of amazement it eclipsed them. He stepped on it rode it to the docks thanking the rock the entire time. He reached the docks and was gently set down on the ground by it. Shinji hopped of the rock, knelt before offered up a prayer it then he placed his hands on it. A light consumed it and from the light emerged an earth Golem. It knelt before him.

"A gift." Shinji whispered to it. The Golem took its first steps walking closer to Shinji as to say 'I accept I am yours to command'.

"Return to the mountain with your brethren. I will call it I need you."

The Golem understood and begun it's short trek to home, Shinji got up, patted his green and brown robes not rid himself of the dust by the salt from the sea water.

"Shinji, lord Shinji!" he heard yelled from the bottom of the docks.

"Kensuke." he said turning to him. He smiled seeing his friend return safe and sound from his mission. He walked regally to him extended his hand and shook his hand gladly as he felt Kensuke's palm touch his. He was overjoyed to have one of his best friends home where they belong. Touji had been away on a mission as well for quite some time…he wasn't worried Touji hadn't really been gone that long but he still worried about his more then capable friend. Shinji slowly noticed the rather statuesque hooded figure behind him.

"It is good to see you. Lord Shinji I would like you to meet Misato Queen of the Dwarves…" Shinji nearly passed out when the figure removed her cloak in one might tug, revealing an ample bosomed Purple-Haired warrior dressed in similar colored armor with a mammoth sized sword that looked like it would give a golem problems wielding it.

"She is Queen Misato?" he inquired sounding quite disappointed

'_But she isn't anything like the legends tell.' Kensuke nodded vigorously with a smile on his face. Misato patted Kensuke's head and looked down at Shinji. _

"So you are the new Geo." she said examining the boy over with her eyes. "I hear you managed to push back the those pesky orcs and put their mistress in her place.."

"Yes …um…lady Misato." he answered nervously.

"Misato will do. Geomancer Shinji." she said with a small bow. Shinji started to blush as he was get a peek down between her armor, his nose bled slightly. Misato laughed heartily and smacked him on his back, knocking him over. Shinji returned to his feet, the bells begun ringing.

"Oh…I made it back in time?" Kensuke asked looking at Shinji.

"I would seem so."

"In time for what?" Misato asked taking a flask from her hip full of the finest Dwarven ale and taking a might swig.

"The temple oracle is calling…the mother must want something."

"Mother?" Misato thought out loud for a while, "Oh…you mean nature…I think I like your city Geomancer Shinji."

"Please call me Shinji…Lady Mi….um…Misato."

"Okay!" Shinji walked Kensuke and Misato throughout the city. Kensuke had a dozens of question there were sections of the city he hadn't remember and Shinji, gladly took up the role of tour guide for his friend and visitor.

"Most the city was rebuilt after the Orcs attacked. I thought we were goners when they breached the wall…" he explained smiling widely, "But I managed to rebuilt most of the city…however my main focus was reinforcing the wall. I found out where the breach had come from."

"You know Shinji this would go a lot faster if you used your magic to help you." Misato pointed out as she looked around.

"I know but I was thought that magic wasn't to be used for matters that could easily done."

"Oh…" Misato looked over at Kensuke was staring at her, his nose left a trail of blood that should have made the young man pass out a long ways back. She smiled to herself as the came to the massive temple erected for worship…the bell had long since stopped and the worshippers have returned home or to their work, leaving the temple empty except for the Oracle and the spirit of nature. Shinji and Misato entered while Kensuke remained outside.

"are you not coming in Kensuke?" Shinji asked.

"No no not today some other time." he said holding the bridge of his nose trying to stop the bleeding, "I will see you at the Tower." He gave Shinji and Misato a polite bow…they entered and they instantly felt the presence of nature.

"Come my children." a voice as sweet as singing bird's called to them. They walked to the seat of the Oracle, who arose and walked over to them. Beneath her feet flowers and grass sprung up out of nowhere from the marble floor. She smiled emitting a smooth aura…it enveloped both of them and they felt the warmth and love that nature could bring. Smiling they humbly and respectful knelt.

"Oh Spirit what wisdom do you wish to impart on us." Misato inquired facing the floor.. Shinji looked directly into the Oracles face.

"I am glad you two are here, Misato…Shinji is the embodiment of my will, with him I feel he is worthy to bring all peoples back to the nature as it should be.." The Oracle imparted gladly , "Shinji Misato will act as your shield, while the earth shall be your sword. I need you to show the world the blessing of nature and if need be the wraith." They both humbly excepted the charge of nature and rose and left. Misato gave Shinji a big hug, squeezing him between her ample bosom. He couldn't breath and begun turning blue.

"Misato…can't breath…need oxygen." he cried gasping for air. Misato looked down and released him. She smirked releasing him. She begun walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked her catching his breath.

"Your tower. If I am going to be your shield I want to see your tower."

Misato was gaped open as she saw the amount of space that was used as his living quarters. Six different rooms, an amazing library, one with a small bed, a relaxing bath pumped full of sparkling water.

"That is it…I am moving in." Shinji's jaw dropped, as she laid on the floor marking her _territory_ in his tower.

"But but but…."

"Shinji I am your shield right?"

"That is what our mistress said to us."

"Well as your shield I need to be near you to protect you. I can't protect you if you are up here and I am down there fighting right?" she quipped winking at him seductively. Shinji held the bridge of his nose and nodded in agreement. "Yeah okay now…" She took the flash from her hip and downed it.

"Where can I get a good brew around here?" she asked.

"Misato…"

"Yeah can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You are human aren't you?"

"Yeah…why does that matter?"

"But you are queen of the dwarves?" Misato thought about it for a second and realized how that might confuse someone especially her new liege.

"Well I was raised by the Ironclaws and they manage to defeat the Steelhammers. All of the Ironclaws' male heir were killed in battle against the goblins. I proved worth of being the next in line…" she stopped after noticing the look of boredom on the young wizard's face, "You get the general idea, don't you?"

"I don't think I quite get dwarf history but I get the point."

"Good….now where the booze?"

"Um….don't know…I am usually held up in here until I am really needed or I get bored of reading." Misato slapped her hand on the floor and smiled.

"That will have to change."

A week has pass since between the Oracle gave them their orders from nature…Misato had worked hard on rebuilding the city and make advancement using the technology of the dwarves and the wisdom of the humans. She had completely moved into Shinji's tower, taking on of the empty rooms as her forge, study, and bedroom. She strolled through his library and scanned his books…like for something on mystic metal she picked up the book only to have a picture fall out. On it was an elf with sky blue hair and red eyes, Misato thought it kind odd feature for an elf to have but it no more odd than a human to be queen over a dwarves. She kindly put it back before Shinji found out that she knew and could make the proper inquires. Shinji had been out all day preparing an army, on Misato's advise he was going to take the offense. It wasn't a big force but it was force large enough to take a city on the other side of mountain. It consisted of the dwarf from a nearby settlement that started following Misato and a few members of the city's standing militia. Misato came out of the tower smiling brightly, she thought on her previous plan and decided against it. Misato met Shinji in front of the western side of the gate, Kensuke was order to remain inside the city with a back up unit incase they were needed. Misato walked over to Shinji, who dressed in a similar style of silken robe worn by the Oracle, he looked very distinguish on his horse. Misato mounted a horse and looked at out the armies.

"Shinji….you ready?" she asked kindly smiling at him.

"As I will every be."

"Listen up you worms….we are going to kick some Orc ass. In the name of nature, in the name of Lord Shinji we march." The army roared, the dwarves on warthogs, men on horse, and both on foot begun to march toward the mountain pass. Shinji frowned for he knew that some on the warriors that went with him would die. It made him sad to think that but he couldn't help it. And he knew that war couldn't be avoided. The Orcs had gone to far when they breached the wall…and Misato seemed to be enjoying herself during the march. Yes her smile seemed to big for boredom or fear…she was happy about something. She pushed her horse closer to Shinji, stared at him with her ear to ear grin.

"Shinji…do you like elves?" she asked out of the blue. Shinji turned his head to face her, "you could say that…my mother was a half elf."

"Oh…I didn't know." She was about to ask about the elf in the picture but she thought it best to at least wait until they broke camp. They overcame through the mountain relatively fast…the dwarves seem a capable of navigating tunnels expertly. On the other of the mountain was a desert that Shinji hadn't expected, but as luck would have it the city which he planned to attack was directly on the other side. Shinji made camp inside the middle of the mountain, he walked over to the fires that was burning quite brightly and Misato was sitting drunken by all human standards, barely feeling the buzz by dwarven. Shinji found it hard to distinguish which one she fell in; suddenly Misato shot up bumping her head on something, cursing like a sailor she collapse into a sleeping position.

_'Human' he thought watching her sleep…she mumbled barely understandable about some fodder name Kaji. 'Least she isn't snoring…it is sounds like a rockslide in my tower.' _

Shinji bored from the walk here, let the camp to survey the area. He looked over the city only to have his mouth gaped open. There stood a magnificent tower that seemed to spring up out of nowhere. It emitted a reddish hue that seemed to incase the entire city in such radiance. He stood there just gazing in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it? Only those most in tuned with the spirits can see this lights." a strong feminine voice asked him. He was quite startled but knew was only Misato.

"It is…"

"Do you know why that is like that?"

"No…"

"Because when a wizard harmonize with a spirit…they build huge temples to it's glory. Asuka has many cities and is of great power but her strength isn't complete her own. She is a servant of war…just as we are serve nature. War has given her his support and will willingly smite all the threaten her."

"If war is on her side then how are we to defeat her?"

"Nature…as long as nature is on our side we can stand against them."

"I see…Misato can you hear nature?"

"I can hear faintly. I hear war call to me strongly." Shinji was quite afraid, she noticed him backing up almost if to run.

"Don't worry Shinji I serve nature loyal."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Can't you hear her…why is it faint in your mind?"

"Well I …" she said placing her hand on her chest, she was about to speak when the creases on the picture agitated her. She removed it and looked at him.

"Shinji your mother is quite beautiful…I can see where you get your looks from."

"You knew my mother?" he asked interestedly, "What was she like?"

"Um….what you never seen this picture of her?" She waved the picture in front of his face and he started to blush, Misato realized something as she gazed into his face.

"Shinji who is this lovely lady?" she asked with a seductive voice, little did she realize that wasn't necessary he would given that information up to the enemy if they asked.

"That is Rei." he sung, her name rolled off the tip of his touch smoothly unabridged. Misato snickered uncontrollably, "Is she your little girlfriend?"

Shinji snapped back into reality at the sound of Misato full blown laughter. Shinji shot her a look that screamed _'none of your business' _but Misato pressed him for the answer, "So…"

"Don't we have war council meeting now?"

"Say who?"

"Says me. Call the captains together."

Shinji sat with the maps of the regions that his spies have gathered made. He stared quizzingly at them. Shinji hadn't exactly made up a battle plan…tactics weren't really a priority in his training. Luck for him Misato had enough experience to help the situation.

"There is a few mines here…I think that is where the city main supply of gold and iron comes from…" she informed pointing to various points on the map, "I don't think they will be well guarded so I think we should attack them first."

"Why?" a commander inquired reviewing the possible scenario in his mind.

"The node…without it Asuka's magic will be weakened and place a severe limit on her casting space."

"Surely they will be heavily guarded."

"Exactly with we are going to attack the mines…they won't be as heavily guard."

"Aye…I say we take some musketeers and blast a hole in their green arse."

Shinji turned to Misato who was deeply studying the map. She noticed that up ahead that the terrain changed…it made note of it but it wasn't her concern. He gave her a soft nudge before she realized that she was still here.

"Misato you seem to be the most tactical, I will ask you to lead the war effort."

"About time…slide over." He did and she took a sit beside him, the advantage of seeing the map from this angle were numerous.

"Okay…divide our forces in three forces….One lead by Ironbeard will set up an ambush and attack the mines….the node's main force will rush to there aid knowing that it the close thing. While they are gone Shinji and I will attack the Node alone." Shinji's eyes widened as he heard her say alone.

"M…M…Misato?" he whimpered out before being politely shushed by her.

"Not now…you everyone else will attack the city on Shinji's signal." Misato looked around…the dwarves seemed more gunho about the idea while the men…were less then optimistic. However after receiving a reassuring smile from Misato then one from Shinji, they were more then happy to comply.

After some preparations, Shinji and Misato left to fulfill their end of the bargain. Shinji mind was wondering from fear to a strange excitement. Misato, however, held the look of purest joy.

"Going to a node. Going to a node. Hi ho the dairy-o. Going to a node." she sung smiling widely.

"Misato why is it just us two?"

"Well Shinji I think it would serve our cause better if you go it alone. I mean it is good for you…" "But."

"No but …the source of your power isn't what you think it is. Once you bath in that node's light you will be stronger."

"Misato I am…"

"Don't be…I am here…and so is nature."

They two rode for a distance….before coming to the node. Orcs seems to mingle outside without coordination or focus. Misato saw it was to many to fight alone. Then a trumpet began to blared loudly across the land.

"Someone are attacking the mines." they cried as running toward the direction of the mine.

"Who?" was a reply.

"Stupid dwarves…If we lose the mine our queen will have our heads."

Misato crunched low, taking a sip of the flask…and letting out a pleasured 'awe'. She hand the flask to Shinji who was as low as she was. He nodded no and watched as they left the node unguarded, she smiled. She cautiously made her way to it, she pulled Shinji with her. The node's power made him light headed…it was more intoxicating then dwarven ale. He staggered around at the thought of it.

"Misato…" he cried drunkenly.

"Shinji…get a grip. I know you are feeling funny but you must focus."

"Misato…"

"Shinji focus bent it to your will. Make this node respond to your will and only your will." She helped him into the flowing mana, it was clear as water and smelled similar to blood…the node the mana begun to warp and he felt the effects of loosen up. Misato sighed, was hoping that some remained for her to kill but the sight of him gaining control of the node warmed her hurt and made her remember when she first learned earth magic and took up the mantle of wizard. Though his tower was bigger, he was still unskilled in comparison to her, after a hundred and one years of practice she would have to be. She wanted much for Shinji…he was quite young and the burden he would bear was great…nature made her his shield choice made her his teacher. Shinji's body became warm the mana had seeped its way into his body empowering him. The node was now his. Misato walk up to him gave him a firm smack on his back.

"Okay good."

"What now?"

"Easy…focus on the tower."

"My….why?"

"No the one we are attacking."

"Oh." Both of them pictured it in their head…Misato's came quickly then Shinji through her connection with nature was much stronger and in tuned. Shinji struggled a bit but he could picture it. He could see his army attacking it…how it wasn't going so well for his side. His anger took hold of him and without knowing it he caused the city to shake violently. The dirt begun to take form and monstrous beast stood before the walls of the city. Being pelted by arrow it stormed and forced it was through the walls, making a hole for his army's entrance.


	2. The Road Ahead

Chapter 2

The road ahead

Misato looked over her sleeping Shinji…just days, three days to be exact, since he went berserk. His power was amazing. Never in her life had a young wizard displayed such an amount of raw power. She played in his brown hair, the sheer thought of him and the apparition he created tearing through the city…with his army behind him. Breaking up the buildings and stomping the those that lay in his way.

_"Teaching you will be amazing."_

Shinji looked around, he was in his bedroom in the old palace before he was taken to become a wizard. The sight of his mother's portrait over top his bed and his father's was in front reminded him that he was loved. He smiled turning to over to his side.

"Prince Shinji…Prince Shinji…." he heard as a maid beat on the door.

"Yes."

"Please dress quickly. The king would like you come down to the throne at once."

Shinji instantly found himself in the throne surround strange men in black robes and his father, Gendo, held in his hand a skull. The men scattered as he emitted a holy light that seemed to cause them pain. Peering at him from behind columns that were around. He could hear them muttering in a language stranger then most. Shinji walked timidly up to the throne and bowed.

"Shinji." Gendo's voice boomed throughout the room, "You must go to the continent of Terra. There you will be trained by Onyx. You are here by banished henceforth from the Isle." Before Shinji could plead his case he found himself on the royal transport going to meet with Onyx. There a little elf girl, no older then him was there. She was beautiful and like her guardian's possessed long blue hair with unusual crimson eyes. They played together until they were to part ways.

Shinji stirred in Misato's lap and looked up at Misato.

"Well welcome back."

"What happened? I remember getting mad and…"

"We took the city. I sent out hunting parties to round up the strays. Humans have returned to the city and are now where on repairing the damages."

"I…was dreaming. I saw her."

"Who?"

"Rei…I was young and I made that picture from a page out of book."

"Well we have a lot more think about."

"Like what?"

"Getting Asuka out of Terra." She helped him up and out of the bed, "Um nice package." Shinji looked puzzled then felt a cold draft. Shinji looked down then grabbed for the covers. Misato left the room and waited for Shinji to become 'decent'. Shinji was ushered into the Wizard Tower/Palace by a parade, both men and dwarf alike cheered at him.

"All hail King Shinji." they cried, no they cheered. They cheered loudly.

"King Shinji?" he asked Misato frowning.

"Yeah King Shinji. You returned the city to human hands. They are grateful accept it."

"But…I wasn't doing it to become king I was doing to because…"

"It is the will of nature so accept it." Shinji's fears lessen and he started smiling a bit. He entered the palace, his commanders on either side of him and Misato directly behind him.

Asuka was pulling and tugging at her hair high into the air.

"Damn it…where did that baka get such a great strategist from?" She screamed turning to hers own, "And I am stuck with you."

"But mistress….I tried to warn you about the power of that baka as you call him."

"Are you saying this is my fault? Do you think it is my fault we lost the city of Ders."

"No my mistress. No."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Two guards grab him and behead instantly in front of her. Blood splashed on her crème skin, the corpse was drug away. She picked up the head and place it on top of the altar to war.

"You know that you keep killing all your advisors like that, no one will serve you properly." a soft male sung walking to her. She whipped around quickly and leapt into his waiting arms.

"Kaji I am glad you are here. I am surrounded by idiots and stooges." Kaji forced Asuka off of him. His usually gentle look was replaced by a tougher stern look. It surprised her she never thought that Kaji could make such a face.

"Well I am not here because I want to be. I here because you been fucking up."

"How so Kaji?"

"Well because SHINJI IS STILL ALIVE." Asuka frowned and begun to twiddle her thumbs. "Now I have to clean up your mess."

"But what about Kaoru and the archons and Rei and the frostlings?"

"I have them fighting each other. Now I am going to see this Shinji and this new advisor."

"Take me with you." Asuka pleaded to him. He gave her the smile she so desperately was fishing for. He nodded in approval.

"Next…" Misato cried as she handed of the judgment of Shinji, from beheadings to flogging it was her job to perform whatever task that Shinji's judgment demanded.

"Sire this is the war chief of escaped our patrol sometime ago." one of the guards said dragging an orc bound and gagged.

"Shinji this is the ignorant swine that put up a strong defense in hopes to keep you from the city. I say we behead him and send his head back to Asuka in a small box." Shinji looked into the war chief's eyes, fear hatred suffering pain. Shinji got up off the throne and walked over to him.

"Remove his chains." he ordered.

"What?" Misato inquired.

"He just following orders. It is wrong of us to punish him for being loyal."

"This is war…you either kill or be kill. Those are the steel laws that govern by the spirit …." she retorted, after some thought she realized something and looked away.

With a sigh, she said "Remove his chains."

"Misato?"

"I said remove them." The guards followed her order.

"Misato?"

"This is war…Shinji. Orcs aren't known for their kind nature."

"Misato, but…"

"I want you to live. So for you to live he must die. But I guess we will meet him again."

"Yes kill the weakling, baka." A man with a ponytail carrying a rather large bomb and a little redhead girl walked into the throne unhindered from fear of the bomb.

"How dare you call our king by any other name then majesty?" one of the younger guards said drawing his sword to slay her. The girl turned looking at him; with a quick chant he burst into flames. Instantly his ashes lay before the King.

"Don't do anything stupid. I guess I should introduce myself. I am the Great Pyromancer and Queen of all Orcs Asuka." she bellowed.

"Kaji…" Misato sneered gripping the handle of her sword.

"So you are Shinji's advisor." he said smiling, "what no hug, no kiss. Where the customary fuck you?"

"Fuck you Kaji. Now what do you want?" A big smile plastered Kaji's face, he begun to bounce the bomb up and down in his hand.

Shinji, who was mere seconds ago in amazement about Asuka's powers, ordered "Guards seize them." Kaji waved the bomb in front of their faces.

"Stand down that is N2 mine…he can level the entire city with that one."

"I see you remember the little toy you help me invent." Shinji glanced over at Misato, her face was beaming with anger and hatred, emitting one of the reddest aura he had ever seen.

_'I can hear faintly. I hear war call to me strongly.' _he remember just looking at her now, the way she gripped the handle of the blade should have split if it were a human made weapon.

"What do you want, Kaji?" she forced through her teeth.

"I want you to join me…and bring your little protégé with you."

"What?" the three remaining monarchs inquired as the Goblin King made his intentions clear.

"You must be joking." Misato was heated, she would ran up and cut him down if it didn't meant he would ignite that bomb is his hand. "Kaji can I borrow your sword?" Asuka asked playfully. He nod questioning himself why as she slowly took his sword from it's sheath at his right. Asuka walked up to Shinji and slapped him then kicked the war chief to the ground and rammed the blade into his chest.

Shinji looked on with horror as she licked the blood clean. She walked over with her mouth full of blood knelt down and force her lips to his. Their faces turned blue, she for trying to force the blood and her tongue into his mouth, him for keeping it closed not even letting air pass through. Grabbing his jugular causing his mouth to open she shared the blood with him. Her tongue forced his way into his mouth wrestled with his.

Misato could do nothing but watch. Kaji was a famed kamikaze and was willing to sacrifice his own people to achieve his goals. She knew that he would be willing to blow himself, Shinji, Misato and everyone else if anyone so much as appeared to threatened Asuka's life. Asuka freed Shinji of the bloody kiss. She licked the side of his face taking in his smell and taste as he coughed out the blood that he didn't shallow. She pranced over to Kaji's side smiling.

"Did you enjoy your little kiss?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know maybe you should ask the baka."

"Bastard…did you come to torment him?"

"War wants you back."

"Tell war…he can go to hell. I serve nature only."

"I don't want to kill you Misato. I still want you to be at my side."

"I can't serve him not after what he asked us to do and not after what you did. Now leave Kaji and don't come back."

"This is far from over." With that Kaji and Asuka disappeared plume of dirt and fire, Misato rushed over to Shinji's side and quickly help him to his feet and over to the throne.

"I want you to begin building a shield around both cities." Misato ordered, the people were all to happy to compel. After seeing their king debased like that made then all angry at the fact they couldn't help him.

They spent the latter part of a week, making everything. Misato took up Shinji's administrative duties as acting regent while teaching him the way of earth magic. Kaji left the continent, situation was would not be as bad had the orc and the goblin force he left not been making periodical raids on them. Somehow they manage to turn them back, Shinji's army was still slight under trained for the combat that the Orcs grew up fighting. And the blitzing tactics of the Goblins and their kamikaze attitudes made formidable opponents despite their size. Misato found herself drawing closer and closer to a conclusion, abandon both the city and retreat to the frozen continent. Though she didn't want to it would a lot easier to protect Shinji there inside Dwarven Halls then in open cities. She decided to let Shinji come to this conclusion on his own…she would merely advise neutral and other both points equally.

Shinji stood on the balcony of his tower…it was reconstructed a story higher to accommodate the shield grid around the city. His bedroom was moved up as well and sentries and lookouts were posted as first line of defense in a siege last line during a breach. He could see the entire desert. Nothing no hoofed feet thundering across the seemingly boundless plain. He too contemplated retreat however he would never bring it up to Misato. Misato was a warrior and it was inside her to fight, that is why she is his shield.

_"If I am to win. I will need use both my sword and my shield effectively. Maybe I can grow wings… and fly." _He thought for awhile then turned to a guard…"Bring me several blanket pieces of parchment and ink. Get some the dwarves skilled in engineers." The guard hopped to it, he ran throughout the tower getting everything that he was ordered. He came followed by the engineers and with the parchment.

They should around looking at Shinji who was still staring at the sky. One of them go to announce themselves, "Gentlemen I have an idea. I want to fly." he interrupted, "lets begin."

The spirit of war was livid at Asuka, not only had she not conquered the continent. Shinji was still alive and breathing defiling this continent with his presence. Asuka stood before the burning armor of war.

"You summoned me, my lord?" she sung her head still swimming from the kiss just days before. Her senses were on fire, as were her powers. Never had she felt such a rush of raw power before. Like it was she had merged with the flames through their single kiss. There was definitely a noticeable difference in her power, wherever her foot landed left scorch marks as well as physical differences, her hair red had deepened into crimson.

_'Imagine if he were to kiss me back? Would my powers increase 100 fold?' _She thought kneeling in homage of her master.

"Why is this continent not engulfed in flames?" he yelled his voice booming in her head. It was so loud it raddled her thoughts and forced her onto her knees. Blood sprouted from her nostrils slowly has he gripped her mind.

"I am devising a plan to break him." she whimpered, "I going to bring him to our side."

"Hormonal wretch…I will not tolerate this. Conquer this continent or suffer my wraith." With that the armor fell down dead, she stared at the ground. Kaji said he would leave the campaign to her but should anymore problems arise she would sent back to the continent of Flamberg. She fixed herself and left the shine. Asuka decided that an all out assault would do no good, Shinji was protected by the mountain range and behind his shield and wall. With Kaji gone back the Land of Milk and Honey to resume combat with the Archons it was a matter of time before he finished. And take up her position here. Her best bet was to overcome his mountain but how. Dwarves had already tunneled and hollowed out the mountain by now and they would be problematic to flush out with goblins. But a dragon would do the trick. Getting one would be just problematic but the benefits would be immeasurable.

"Queen Asuka…" an orc scout cried out running up behind her.

"What is it?" she hissed anger at the fact that she was interrupted while thinking about the naughty things that she wanted to do Shinji and stuff she wanted Shinji to do to her, "This better be important."

"Lord Kaji as sent a shipment of N2 as well as a few artifacts."

"Good…store the artifacts with the others. Prepare my mount and all the member Crimson Sword…we are going dragon hunting."

Misato walked franticly throughout the city looking for Shinji. Shinji hadn't been seen for a few days. Shinji was responsible, never missing on of her lesson no matter was it was; he showed up smiling happily or as best he could manage with circumstances as they are. Misato was worried…his bed wasn't slept in and the guards seen him walking outside with a group of dwarves a few days prior. It was too dangerous for him to go outside without her especially with dwarves. She could only imagine the horrible thing his dwarven subjects may be subjecting him to. She was at the point of begging nature for a sign that he is okay. Out of nowhere she heard a laugh, "Shinji!" she yelled racing into the building it came out of.

He was sitting there sketching on parchment, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am making a new mode of transportation."

She looked at the sketch and gasped, "An airship."

"Aye…I been thinking if we base it on the Steam Tank's power source design and a combination of air stone." the chief dwarven engineer said sitting a pitcher of liquid next to Shinji, "Here ya go my liege?".A

"Do you think it would work?' Misato asked snatching away Shinji's glass before he pour himself some.

"Eh, it is just water." Shinji proclaimed, "It will work…but we have a small problem.

Gendo looked out of his throne room as he stroke his fetish, his right hand seeped further into a decayed state with even stroke. The sickening smell of decaying flesh and fresh corpse permeated the room and his nostrils. He took in the sweet smell of death smiling as one of his fellow necromancers entered the room.

_'Ritsuko?' he thought surprised but his face remained emotionless, 'What does this dark elf want from me now?'_

_"State your business." he ordered._

"I would like permission to begin an attack on the high elves." she stated inside the shadows, her pale blue skin helping her blend in perfectly. She stared deep into his eyes, they betrayed no emotion she could prey upon.

"No…you are to look for the divine spear."

"I grow tired of this…you don't attack, what are you doing to aid the cause." she growled form a ball of dark energy in her hands, with great force she hurled it at him. He didn't move or flinch as the ball neared him. Suddenly his eye glowed a bright green and the ball of energy was reduced to nothingness.

"Are you done?" he asked not caring what she did. Ritsuko could do nothing by growl in anger again.

_'How can I be subject to him?'_ She stormed out of the hall with as much as a word.

There was a low growling, dragging of a tail, and the ever present snapping of bones under someone's weight. Gendo scanned the room, walking determine that it came from between the pillars.

"You are rather jovial today." the voice came roaring slowly from behind a pillar.

"Must you take that form?"

"Forgive Lord Gendo…but my human form is unable to take the fragrance of death."

"Acceptable…How are they doing?"

"As to be expected, they all are at war."

"So the spirits sensing our plot but are unable to pinpoint us?"

"I think it is more then that."

"They are unable to see it. Thanks to Seele they think it is time of Ono." The shadow begun to move around not only enveloping the room but Gendo as well. He could only see red eyes…twelve pair of them. Then saw them merge into a single pair of big bloodshot.

"Gendo…where is the divine rod?"

_"We are still looking for it. If you stop speaking in riddles, my subordinates would be able to find it faster."_

"We don't want excuses…we gave you all the information you need. If you can't find the divine rod before the Red Moon is upon. Our plans will fail."

"I can assure you, we will have everything you desire before the time comes."

"Oh and Gendo…you are to attack the high elves inside the Valley of Eva. We will need to have access to the Throne of the Cosmos before hand."


	3. Corrupted Sense

Chapter 3

Corrupted Senses

Misato hadn't been sleeping for well, her dreams were plagued with horrid sights. The death of Shinji by her hand disturbed her more then anything. She had come to love him in more ways then one in the month she was her. She had trained him well he was probably her most dedicated student as well as her strongest. But her thought dwelled on Kaji…his training was the most enjoyable. In a lot of ways Shinji remind her of him, his determination, his kindness, his will, the way she had to keep the dwarf from killing him with mead. She cried to herself silently, "Where did I go wrong with that one?"

She sat up in her bed unable to sleep, she just had to check on him she knew she couldn't go to sleep without knowing he was okay. She walked into his room and found him asleep at his desk. He had been researching air stone in his books and jotting down notes. She moved the glass away from him and covered his ink up so it didn't dry up. She took a sheet and covered him then kissed his forehead.

"Thank you mommy." she heard him whisper before going completely silent again. Misato looked at him, she saw this bright and warm golden glow over take him. She smiled the thought her fears washed away. Though she failed with all her other pupils and betrayed by the only student of her to succeed; she felt confidence that this student would meet all her expectations. Misato looked over his notes.

The Fire Stone is created at place of greatest fire magic usually a fire node or in the dropping of red dragons. Similarly all stones can be found with their aligned nodes or in the droppings of their aligned dragon. There are rare occasion that aligned wizard will produce on from sheer will however a stone produced that way will result increase of power as well as increase in self-destructive tendencies.  
I must go to the frozen north to get the stones.

She rubbed his head smiling, returning to her room; she sat there crying out of happiness. True was that her heart longed for something that she lost long ago and found in Shinji, a son.

Misato awoke from bed to find Shinji carrying in a snack for himself and a meal for Misato.

"Hey Misato here you go eat up." he said sweetly. Though not truly the son she lost, her maternal instincts had kicked in. She instantly knew he wanted something.

"What do you want Shinji?" she said mimicking her mother's tone to her brothers.

"Um…I want you to come with me to the Frozen North." he said nervously.

"Um…let me think…no." she said with out giving a second or a first thought for that manner, "You can't go…you will catch the death of cold." She turned over in her bed try to escape that hidden glow Shinji emitted by he could never seem to see.

"Come on. There is no other way to get the stones." he moaned.

"Find another way."

"Misato…I need to go…the spirit of nature said that it was only way to get what I want and I would free two soul from hands of war."

"And where did you here at?" she asked.

"Well the very oracle had made pilgrimage to deliver the message." he said pointing to the doorway, the gentle green haired woman should with her attendants. Misato shot straight up in her bed then out instantly kneeling before her. Her nude body exposed as she remained kneeling; normally seeing Misato like this would he given him a severe nose-bleeding session but instead of wrapping his mind around such thing. All he could think about were her scars and lacerations. He traced them with his eyes, bisecting, overlapping, lateral, and parallel.

"So many scars." he mumbled meekly.

"Oracle I was unaware of your visit. Sure if Shinji and I knew you were coming we would have prepared a warmer reception." she pleaded looking down at from her face.

"No need to apologize. I am happy for the warm reception I had already received. Any warmer I would have wilted." she calmly smirked at them, "Please rise Misato." She gave the nude woman her hand and helped her up. Misato quickly covered up her private parts when she was fully erect as did Shinji. Shinji pinched his nose before he could bleed all the blood from his body. The Oracle smiled at the pair, "I see what nature see in you two." she whispered to herself.

Shinji escorted the Oracle around the city before noon lunch. He himself had taken up the preparations of her meal while Misato sat discussed many things both of spiritual and personal nature as well as the affairs of the state. Shinji came in with some more servants carrying trays of food…the Oracle was a strict vegetarian, not because nature forbid it actually she encouraged it, but because she was elf and elven diets consist most of vegetables and fruits combined with a strong dislike for the taste of meat. Shinji though he had elven blood he wasn't restricted to their taste. The Oracle, Misato, and he sat down devouring the meal. This was the first time Shinji had sat down to eat with Misato and how fast she cleaned her plate and bones leaving no meat whatsoever. Even the tiny fish bone were picked clean and glistened white. The amount of mead she consumed with before, with, after her meal alarmed them both. Before they all had officially finished she had already consumed nineteen glass, but was still coherent enough to talk with reasoning and rationality.

"I will cut straight to the chase…please forgive my boldness my liege but, nature has ordered me to tell you must take a journey to the Frozen North."

"Forgive me for questioning the will of nature but I don't see how she can order him to go." Misato said looking at Shinji, "Asuka still threatens Terra. If we go then will leave Shinji's throne and people open for attack."

"I understand your concern Misato but…I don't think Nature will send him there without reason and the city is protected by the Mountains of Dere as well as the elemental shield." Misato looked at the Oracle.

"But Shinji's presence powers the shield if he were to leave…the shield would fail."

"Not necessarily. The Oracle was kind to bring as a fragment of Lodestone which was held up in the temple garden. With I was able to power the Lodestone would expending my own energy." Misato sighed there was another reason she didn't want to go the Frozen North, a reason she never wanted to show Shinji. Shinji smiled his brightest smile to get her to go.

_'There is no way around it. If he goes he will find it. I would rather be at his side to tell him the true then the alternative.' _"Very well Shinji…I make ready a ship." she replied giving a brave forced smile. Shinji smiled back at her "I already took the liberty of getting on ready."

Asuka tossed and turned in her bed sheet, her dreams were now being haunted by phantoms of Shinji. After that kiss, she lusted after him and became quite mad at the fact that she could have him for her master wanted him dead. Kaji had come and gone again bound for the Frozen North. The Archons have been negotiating peace with the Frostlings in an attempt to over power his hordes. Kaji himself come my times for both supplies and troops, she had become less thrilled with his presence and it was getting clearer now that she was losing favor with the spirit of war. She had been at her home continent for some time now. She abandoned everything thing her city her duties and returned home. All she wanted now was Shinji. All she could think about was Shinji.

_'is this love? But how can I love my enemy? I am immune to powers of seduction. For I am the seducer, how did he seduce me? How is it I am in love with him?' _She couldn't wrap her brain around such a concept she was seduced. She looked out into the boiling magna by her window from the volcano.

_'Mother give me strength…to overcome this magic.' _With that she closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

Shinji stepped foot onto the snowy banks….he smiled though he was a bit chilly. He had excepted it to be cold but not as cold. Misato walked up throwing a wild bear coat onto his shoulders similar to the one she was wearing. She took the lead of the expedition. Pushing forward in the dense snowfall. She hadn't smile once since they left for Frozen North…Shinji looked the same way for the three day trip.

"We should make camp now." Misato pointed out looking around the field.

"But Misato we aren't that far from the boat. We have at least four more hours of daylight left." Shinji smiled brushing pass her. Misato reluctantly pressed onward. They continued onward for another two hour before Misato's anxiety even overcame Shinji. The set up camp, Shinji never seen Misato so jumpy before. He brought her food, she didn't eat; he brought her mead, she didn't drink. He sat beside her but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Too busy wrap up in thoughts of the conversation between her and the Oracle.

_"Do you think that he it is none of his business?"_

_"Yes it isn't."_

_"You are wrong. What you did will not be hidden forever. He will have to find out. Misato you have to tell him. Or else?"_

_"Or else?_

_"You will never escape their grasp Misato. You have been given a unique opportunity here. You are at the forefront of a new age."_

_"But I tell him what has become of his father, his mother, the real reason why he is like this, he will hate me."_

_"And why doesn't that affect you Misato now? You who have given her heart to no man since Kaji. He betrayed your heart. Why have human feelings now?"_

_"What I lost, I found in Shinji. Shinji I love him like I love my son." _

_"But Shinji isn't…Shinji is Yui's child. Shinji is our…."_

_"Don't say it! Don't you dare call him by that name or refer to him in that context!" _Misato stared blankly into the fires. Shinji looked at her with great worry however he remained at her side still calmly.

_"When you first came you are about the performing your duties to the spirits…to the convent…to the oracles. Misato…you fall in love with the one being you can never love…even as a son."_

_"No…there miss be another way. There has to be another way. Shinji mustn't be given that fate."_

_"This was the way this scenario was written…You know where it is right?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Taken show teach to wield it….tell him the tale of his master….tell him about your dark past…if he accepts you return to the place of your birth. If he denies you return to the place of your death."_

Misato got up, sighed and pulled Shinji's arm. Dragging him off into the night.

"Misato what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"To the beginning…the city of Aerials."

"The city of Aerials? Misato…what's wrong?"

"Shinji … Hyoraji…there is something I must so you."

"Did you call me Hyoraji?" he questioned feeling something pulling him forward along with Misato's arm, it was more internal. He was being compelled to at first and resisted slightly he didn't want to go. But after hearing her call him, after hearing that name made him more compliant. He took each step with fear and pride. They left the light of the camp an hour back and head into the wilderness of ice alone.

Asuka laid her body on her cot and prayed for release. She bear it no more she wanted Shinji's body she wanted to be his. She wanted meld the fires of her heart with his and burn brightly with him. She stood up mustered all over the energy and became a fire ball. Moving with the speed of a fallen star. She went to his tower, landing on his balcony. She could smell his scent it was all she desired to smell. It had registered in her mind as nothing less then divine she wanted more. She entered his bed chambers…she begun to strip letting her full red hair slide down her breast and back. She slowly made her way over to his door…locking it then sealing it with magic.

"Baka…wake up…things are about to get hot in here." She said making her way to the bed…

"Lord Shinji isn't here." a voice called from the corner behind her.

"Oh…who are you?"

"That isn't the question you should be asking…you should be asking who are you?"

"I don't like games….especially mind games."

"Well Mahi we will have to change that."

"Oh really." Asuka wheeled around tossed a fireball in the general direction of the voice. Watching it explode and take out the wall of the tower. She smiled she seemed like during that it kinda turned her on.

"Is that all you got? Do you think you can tame Shinji with such weak magic." the voice called out again. Asuka tossed several fireballs in that direction, one after another until either that wall was completely demolished or completely burnt.

"Hah you want Shinji do you think you can kill me?" The figure stepped into the light revealing blue hair and red eyes and elvish ear.

"You want Shinji you will have to take him for me." the figure said.

"I will ripped the marrow from your bones then explore Shinji's body over top your ashes."

"Don't think so…come to the Frozen North. Then we will see gets Shinji." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If that bitch wants war I will give the bitch war." With that Asuka took her leave the same way she came. When it was clear that she was gone, the figure returned.

"Forgive me Asuka but one of them must die…or you will have to take there place."


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4:

Revelations

The screams of his new victims, blended together like a symphony in Gendo's ear. The splatters of blood as his undead hordes walked mercilessly onward killing every elf they could find. Their master himself was at the head of them, but he did nothing. Casting and slashing nothing he simple walked onward. Absorbing mortal blow after mortal blow as if it weren't real…he continued.

"Form the line! Archers at the ready!" one elven commander cried trying to inspire his men to combat. "Aim for the necromancer. If he falls then they will stop."

Gendo continued unhindered by sword, fazed by the sight of the formation. "Fire!" he heard vividly. He continued looking forward as a rain of arrow fell all around him, riddling his and servants bodies. However that didn't delay him from his mission. He would enter the Valley of Eva, he would take the throne of the Cosmos and he would wait. "Second line fire!" He continued with his emotionlessly expression as he looked up and one hit directly in the right eye.

He stopped in his tracks for a second so did his army.

"Victory!" they cried. Suddenly the army started up again this time more aggressive bypassing Gendo and bum-rushing them before they could react. Gendo started up again. He jerked his head left as an arrow is shot through his temples. He turned to the offenders, high of a ledge above his army's reach but not his. His eye glowed an eerie green as the archers was suddenly surround by lichs. Their screams were add to the ones he was already hearing.

"Stand Fast Soldier of Eva for the White Mantle Calvary shall turn these undead bastards back." was screamed overtop the wailings. Elves on white horse attacked from the ground while elves on winged horses assaulted them from the air.

"We can still win this day." Gendo was unimpressed and looked onward standing still he summoned lich and bone dragon alike to deal with the aerial brigade then he awakened more newly dead from the slumber to fight against their former brethren in life.

"Don't fear this aren't your allies…the dark ones wish you to waver in your resolve. Fight hard." Though it didn't so, the voice had angered Gendo now. His angered turned to rage from rage it became raw power. From beneath him a bone dragon had formed and honored it's master with a ride. Instantly his eye fixed on the transgressor, the young elf queen Maya leading her people into battle on winged horseback wielding Balthazar, one of three legendary sword of the Magi. With the holy sword in hand she charged him. He slowly slid the dark blade Nerv from it's sheath, they collided. Their sword connected time after time with no clear winner in sight. Maya broke from him for awhile raised Balthazar to her face and prayed before it. The blade glowed a bright gold as a ball of energy formed at it's tip. Thrusting the sword high into the air she cried, "Shooting star!" Beams fired sporadically at Gendo, who simply looked at them as they struck him. The bone dragon was consumed by an explosive light…Maya watched sharply for any signs that their master was dead. Anything…she received the desired on…the body of the bone dragon fell lifeless to the ground. She rejoiced, "Next I will save you Sempai." She begin to wheel her horse around to deal with the other dragons but she stopped as two demonic wings revealed themselves. The light receded however Gendo received very little damage, the attack had the reverse effect. Gendo had amidst the attack become quite enraged. So much it shown on his face, he lifelessly expression now was replaced with the faint glimpses of anger and hatred, the green glow from his eye now red. Even his sword showed signed as a dark aura had consumed and swirled violently around the black metal. He hovered in mid air, supported only by the dark in his soul he fought so hard to control. Maya knew she wouldn't get the chance to rue this day. However she didn't resigned herself to that fate, as long as she drew in strength, Casper wouldn't be without entertainment. She charged Gendo with all the power she could muster. Her mad dash inspired her people to do the same…"For the Valley of Eva…I will not fail." the doomed elves screamed in unison.

Shinji final got Misato to stop for a break…it was little way away from their personal sleeping ground…the entire night Misato dragged Shinji deeper and deeper into the wilderness. No signs of civilization within miles, Shinji drew weary about this. He trusted Misato whole-heartedly and would give up his life if she asked him to or it was required to save her. He learned to love her quirks, and viewed her much like a maternal figure he never possessed but this Misato seemed distance; extremely distance. He looked alone off in the horizon as Misato got her bearings. The city of Aerials was the last place she wanted to return to. She knew what awaited them both there; truth pain suffering and for one of them possible death. Shinji bite into one of the apples he had picked up on the way. After eating he felt most of his strength return to him…however he still worried about Misato. Misato stood before him, "Time to go." she muttered helping Shinji up to his feet.

"But Misato."

"Listen Shinji…this is something I need to show you before I can go any further. Before I can help you any further you need to choose a side. And by showing you this I will have helped you choose."

"How far away is?"

"We will have reached Sho by now but if we hadn't continue without stop…we will reach the tower of Aerials by nightfall the city isn't that far from it. But we will rest there for the night."

They continued on like Misato planned; nonstop. Shinji devoured more and more apples he found along the way to keep his strength up as the snow pelted his face relentlessly, he seemed to get colder and colder as they continued by not from the snowfall by from Misato's touch. It numbed his hand as she grasped it tightly clinging to his to make sure it was still there. Day transitioned into night almost instantly as they entered the tower. Shinji's found a bed to his liking and lit the fireplace to provide him with much needed warmth. Misato stood outside the door and watched, she knew his presence would alert the guards posted to protect Aerials. It had been an hour and it was a matter of time before they came here looking for the intruding wizard. She became a stone sentry…unmoving, unflinching as their footsteps echoed up the stair.

_'There is seven of them. Most then likely Avengers of some sort. I don't want to disturb Shinji for he will need his slumber.' _She walked to the end of the hall…take her longsword from her back and awaited them. They came at full force when they saw her…their mission was killed then ask question later. The small corridor hadn't allowed her to swing her blade in full force and forced them to attack her one at a time but their smaller blades were ideal in this situations. After killing her first victim, she relieved him of his sword. She combated them pushing them back ever so slightly down the steps. One after one until they all meet their end at her sword. She tossed the blade away covered in flesh blood, she entered the room housing Shinji as both the sun and Shinji's smiling face greeted her.

"Time to go." she commanded dragging him down the steps half-aware of his surroundings…making sure he didn't come into reality until they were complete out of the tower.

"Misato…slow down." He snatched his hand from her grasp, "Last night…or rather I heard you killing them. Why?"

"…."

"Misato!" She walked over to him kissed his forehead and slammed her fist in his stomach as hard as she could rendering him unconscious. He went limp on over her shoulder and she carried him. The snow hide her tracks as she walked onward. Misato knew that more Archons awaited her head she couldn't walk through the front way. Only option was the secret road…, which Misato found amazingly amusing, the path of Hyoraji; the path she walked to escaped is the path she decided to use to enter.

_'The dark chamber. The land of where heaven and earth collide with hell.' _She thought pressing onward. She found the secreted entrance…a wind tunnel with a powerful updraft. She held tightly to his body and dive feet first being blasted skyward. She landed on a ledge. After sitting Shinji down against the wall she surveyed the area…

_"Kaji don't let him get away."_

_"Okay…Ritsuko…behind you."_

_"Don't worry I have him…Kaji Ritsuko press forward down let them escape."_

_She slapped Shinji continuously until he came back into awareness. He stared into Misato's eyes for awhile._

"Forgive me Shinji there aren't many answers I could give until now…"

"Is this is Aerials?"

"Yeah…or rather the entry way to the Chamber of Guf. Long ago me, Kaji, and Ritsuko entered this very chamber with the intent to kill the King."

"Why?"

"We served your father who allied himself with the Covent."

"My father?" She helped him up and started walking down the hall.

"Shinji that isn't the half of it." She pointed to a collection of bones supported only by an arrow…

_Ritsuko raised her sword and slashed the last of her opponents, she turned and smiled quietly. "You guys go on ahead. I wish to stay and clean up."_

_"You sure Rits…"_

_"Yeah go ahead." As they disappeared the young elf warrior lend down against the wall and slid down. She smiled slightly injured but over all fine. She looked around Misato and Kaji were too far ahead for her to catch up now. She didn't really mind guard duties…Archons were fun opponents. And with the legendary sword Balthazar she had all the entertain she handle…Suddenly the thundering of footstep cascaded down the corridor. _

_"King Tabris will be furious? How could we let them get to great emperor Hyoraji?"_

_"No time to for you talking we have to get the emperor to safety or something horrible will happen."_

_'Misato are you sure about this' The new coming soldiers stood in front from of Ritsuko. She let them have a brief smile before her heart hardened and the warrior inside her took hold. _

_"We don't have time for her. The purple haired one wielding Melchior." Ritsuko exploded directly toward them, her feet bypassed all corpses as if they were there and nothing could impede her march. However an arrow fired deep from behind them. Striking the elf in her heart and causing to come to a halt instantly. Everyone looked at where the arrow came from…"King…King….King Tabris."_

_Ritsuko felt the life draining from her body…however she was compelled to stare into the red eyes of the white haired monarch as he passed her._

_"I forgive you for you sins Ritsuko." rang out in her ear as she drew her last breaths standing there._

_"Ritsuko lies there died to world." They walked the same path her and Kaji followed, the scene played out in her head it seemed so real. She saw her younger self running down the hallway following behind Kaji. They entered the King's hall…on the throne impaled by a lance…._

"Master?" Shinji said walking over to the throne. Misato grabbed his shoulder and held on to it tightly pulling him back. But somehow he broke away, he shot a glance at Misato…his eyes were cold and unforgiving but powerful, extremely powerful.

"Misato…." he said with a growl…

"Oh god…" she said watching his brilliantly golden aura become as black as tar and it's warmth replaced by the cold sting of death.

"God can't save you now…the coven can't even save you."

"Well Onyx it is nice to see you using the body of your pupil to exact your revenge."

"Shut up…I will kill you! Kill Gendo! And when I am done I will kill each and every moment of the coven. Then I will Shinji to rule the throne of the Cosmos"

"You will release Shinji at once or I will send you to hell." Shinji/Onyx laughed walked over to the throne removed the lance plunged into the corpse's abdomen. Shinji collapsed as Onyx returned to his own body in the corner. He should up his body decayed; losing his flesh and being consumed by maggots. She staggered at first over to the Lance quickly drawing it.

"I may not be able to use the lance's full power but the satisfaction I will receive from kill you with my own hands will more then suffice."

"I still command Melchior." Onyx chuckled heartily.

"So…I command the Lance of Longinus. This fight was eight hundred years in the making Misato…the three Magi the fought to take the Emperor Hyoraji knew the might he wield with Lance…to contest it they need a weapons of considerable might themselves…the lance, Nerv, Caspar, Melchior, Balthsar, Lillith, and Eve. All forged from the same skin of Gods." Misato place her hand on Melchior. However the Lance is blessed by all three…you only have one's blessing, Lillith's. This fight was determined the moment you brought him to me. NOW DIE!"

The decaying geomancer dashed at Misato with full force his weapon extended poised to strike her…she glared at him holding Melchior tightly ready willing and able to strike.


	5. The Divine Fruit

Chapter 5

The Divine Fruit

Misato once wielded Melchior as an ally now it was her enemy. She did her best to maintain with the lance by without proper knowledge of it's uses and capabilities she wasn't much on offensive. Onyx however spent years with the blade buried inside his chest…the time in isolation with the blade must have waded the cascade of the sword secrets.

"You should have sided with me. Instead you allowed yourself to be sullied by Kaji. The irony of it all." he said delivering a hard strike to shaft of the lance.

"Anyone that would steal the birthright of the innocent…must be destroyed."

"Oh is that so…you are one to talk Misato." Kicking her in the chest and sending her back some distance. She land on her back and the lance was knocked from her hands. "For some that is afraid to die…you sure do seemed be in a hurry for combat. Tell me why do you fear Shinji so much."

Misato said nothing stood up, grabbed the lance and took the offensive. Swinging for his foot he jumped up then kicked her in the head. "Are you mad? Did I strike a nerve?" Misato face became blood red as did her aura…

"Thinks are about to get interesting." he thought landing.'

* * *

Asuka sat before her mirror and fixed her hair up, the red locks were like personal aesthetics. She was at her limit her body demanded the release of Shinji's touch, the feel of his flesh pressed against hers. It was strong it was incredibly strong. She wanted to die by fear it would anger her lover Shinji. An odd feeling had crept over her…a hostile presence is what she deemed it. She begun chanting silently over and over in her head. 

_'Burn brightly oh flames. Burn brightly oh flames.' _She felt the presences shift from side to side back and forth. That was until…Asuka tossed a volley of fireballs at the presences unlike the walls of Shinji's tower hers were resistance to fire magic and would only serve to intensify the attack. Asuka stopped and let the dust settle before launching another strike. The presence simple stood there it's wings were open revealing a sword. She didn't think of looking into the creatures face for if she had, she would have found four red orbs from beneath a black shroud staring at her. She slowly approached she figure if it was here to kill her, would have attacked by now. The presence presented the sword with a kneel, Asuka though angered by the intrusion…simply took the blade with one passing from her lips.

"Soon."

* * *

Misato fought bravely drawing on the power of the lance in short burst seemed more effective then trying to activate it's full power. Onyx was relentless in his recent set of attacks, he lacked Misato's battle ethics, using his environment and the secrets of both the lance and sword to his advantage. Misato however it's original intended wielder knew as about the sword as she did the lance. Only that Longinus and Melchior were enemies both as physical entities and as sacred objects. Misato ducked under a swing intended to lop her head off and then plunged the single pronged end of the into his chest. This would have killed him if were the two pronged end for it held the power of creation. Misato for her ignorance received a slash on the arm. Onyx pulled himself from the lance. He had enough of this battle and Misato, incapacitated, was in no position to object. Melchior's poison was fast attacking, it kill her but paralyzed her body. Not functioned as it should but her ears and eyes. 

"I grow tired of this Misato. With you gone Shinji's body belongs to me?" With that he raised his sword high into the air then let gravity run its coarse. Tears followed freely from her eyes as the end neared. A bright flash of light and Onyx sudden in fear. The lance had jerked free from her hands and defended her. Then he released as he saw the lance fly over to Shinji who was standing up…a multicolored aura had consumed his body. With the lance in hand Shinji walked over to Onyx…

"Shinji what do you think you are doing?" he roared as he realized exactly who is next opponent was.

"…."

"Answer me." he ordered his ex-pupil…just ex-pupil was the correct term.

"I will not be a puppet…I am not a doll. I am…

_'don't say it Shinji…' _Misato thought listening to the character as he took center stage.

"I am a…."

"You are a what?"

_'don't say it Shinji…' _

"I am the …."

"Are the what? Doll Puppet you are my new marionette for my revenge against Gendo."

"NO….I am a god."

_'No!' _Misato thought as she cried her eyes out….she lost again the only source of joy in her life…he chose the path that would lead to utter destruction. Now it was her turn to choice was about to come up. Shinji held the lance high in the air; as his aura made contact with it an ethereal blade jutted out from the two prongs and the single pronged end receded inward till came a little short of Shinji's hand. Revealing it true nature as, "the Sword of Creation." Onyx muttered.

Shinji dashed over moving faster then anyone can see without the aid of magic. He appeared behind Onyx who out of fear and terror dropped Melchior; freeing Misato of the poisons that bound her. Misato simply stared at Shinji though she knew that she was no longer poison the effects still griped her.

"I was foolish to think you can control a god. I pray that you don't make Seele's end swift…" Shinji nodded to his old master and then to his new one. Onyx's body reduced to dust before he went a smile graced his face. Shinji looked at the roof as a red crystal appeared.

"First divine benediction…unlocked." He stabbed the crystal with the sword shattering it. All around the world oracle's around the suddenly no longer could hear the voices of the spirits…one after another lost their divine powers. Another crystal appeared….a blue one this time.

"Second divine benediction….unlock." Following the same process he run his sword inward. As it shattered the earth around the Frostling Crystal Capital. In the center throne where their blue haired queen lay imprisoned a block of ice, motionless for eons begun to stir to life. Shattering the block that wouldn't even melt for a volcano, the blue haired leader walked over to the altar her servants used to worship her and laid on it waiting.

"Preparing for Divine Revelation." A purple orb appeared on Shinji's chest…Misato watched as he calmed impaled himself with the blade. Shattering it into four pieces…that flew all around the world to location. Shinji collapsed in exhaustion.

_'The end is near…I can't run from this I must stand and fight.' _Misato thought rocking Shinji back and forth.

Asuka examined the blade thoroughly…there wasn't much difference from any other blade she had encountered. The sword was commonly made nothing important. But why couldn't she put it down? She caressed the it loving as could feel his presence on the blade.

* * *

"Are you going to caress the blade all night or are you going to come please me?" she heard a familiar voice say form behind her. She turned around in awe at what she saw. It was Shinji…but not the weak docile Shinji…it was the Shinji she had envisioned. Red hair that was wild and untamed, wearing crimson cloth redder then blood. The only thing that was missing was the sword at his side; only an empty scabbard. She walked over and sliding the sword into the sheath…a perfect fit. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it back then kissing her passionately. Her entire body heated up…sexual spots moistened and hardened on both parties.

"I knew…you'd… come for me….my baka." She said getting her words muffled from the kiss. Shinji could no longer contain himself he wanted her body just as much as she wanted to give it to him. Asuka ripped his clothes as he did the same…literally throwing her onto the red silken sheets she ripped the rest of the torn clothes exposing her body and he removed the rest of his clothes. Place both arms onto the bed, stalking her like a predator she slide back to the head of the bed…his fire red mane matched hers perfectly and as she stared down at him, she swore she was looking into the eyes of a lion. Their bodies aligned their skin touched and after breaking the divine seal on her body…they merged. Asuka's screams sent shockwaves throughout the tower crumbling buildings sending her Orcish servants into a frenzy as they tried to cope with this new development. Taking refuge in the only undestroyed buidling The temple of war…inside the oracle of and the avatar begun to melt back into the orange primordial soup of life….it was sucked by into the center of the earth were it joined with the corpse of the spirit of war…master and servant together in death. As her screams intensified the volcano beside her tower, extinct for eons…stirred to life not to erupt but to give birth…a giant in red armor slowly begun to emerge.

"ASUKA!" he cried after a powerful thrust into her body.

"SHINJI!" she roared bucking her hips to meet and brace for his aggressive and pleasurable assaults.

"ASUKA!" he screamed matching her tone and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"SHINJI!" she moaned out digging her nails into then raking down his back.

"You belong to me now…" he stumbled out his world.

"I belong to only you." she confirmed.

"ASUKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he bellowed as he feel her muscle contract with him still inside her; milking his body free of it continents.

"SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" as they both emptied themselves of all restrictions and preconceived notions. Though they both had reached their limit, there were still borders and territories not crossed and neither wanted to it after four hours of being a single being. Shinji looked down on her, smiling in a way others would see cruelty but Asuka saw affections, emotions. Something primal inside her wanted more of his face his smile she wanted to horde it for herself; to lock it in a glass and have it displayed only for her at her command. Then she looked back into his eyes and was weakened by the blue circles…her resolve shattered. They kissed and then continued.

* * *

Rei waited calmly nude on the ice cold stone altar, she knew why she was reawakened and by whom. She stared into the expanse of land…the clones of her brought back the divine knowledge they had gained over the years…one brought something else however; a love for the child that the man she come to hate on so many levels became. She stood there wanting to confront him as he was…but she knew that he would come to her in another form. For she knew in her mind he had no form as she did…before Eve. The sound of the rustling wind ushered him into her palace…she remained on the altar gazing of at the window as the blued hair boy with gossamer white wings entered behind her as if emerging from out of then air. She felt his presence but didn't turn to greet him. She knew that wasn't Shinji but Adam control his body. 

"You are not getting it." she said with a monotone voice.

"You are being unreasonable." he said mimic her tone perfectly.

"I know…I know you are he who dwells within my mind. I haven't forgiven you that is you don't look like him…"

"And what sin…have I done?"

"You created the Tree of Knowledge with the intent to give it to her. YOU ABANDONED ME FOR HER!"

"…."

"I see."

"No you don't Lillith…I created the tree for you for your children…but if they eat from it would have killed them. The tree was to help them merge with the primordial soup … I wanted all my children to be one with the divine lake. I didn't expect for her to be coaxed into eat from the tree by Lucius. I didn't expect for her children to gain divine auras and gain a form."

"I don't like her."

"What?"

"I don't like her I want her dead…"

"She is my wife…"

"I AM YOUR WIFE! I AM YOUR ONLY WIFE!" she screamed showing great annoyance.

"She is my wife too."

"Who was there at creation with you? Who was help you spin life?"

"Why did you hate her?"

"…"

"Lillith?"

"…."

"Lily?"

"…"

"I am afraid…of her. When it was just us…it was joyous you did everything with me. When she appeared…I lost a part of you to her…I lost the protector half of you."

"You never lost that part of me…because you never had it…never need a protector. Eve needed that aspect of me."

"She tried to kill me."

"and I died for the both of you." Shinji felt Rei's presence shift and her arms wrap around his waist. He smiled…she final saw him as Shinji that dwells in her mind.

"So this is Shinji…"

"Yes Shinji will make a good ruler of the universe."

"Can I might meet him now?"

"You may."

"He will won't?"

"He must."

"If the fates were any crueler…he would be dead by now."

Shinji regained his body…he had been listening to their conversation from the corner of his mind. Adam only came him the information he thought he needed nothing more. Shinji looked at Rei, he looked at without emotions. The cold air danced around his nude body and hers as well. With a great lunge she leapt onto him, he forced himself into a roll, placing his hands on her wrists pinning her down. Her eyes flashed with something….it was to quick for him register it in his thoughts. But the action that followed it; she rolled him over on to his back pinning. She looked in his eyes, kissing him softly. She could see the same discomfort she had experienced on the bottom position. She wouldn't not return to that position, letting him enter her body before he physical voice a protest then do something about it. Rei moaned quietly with each thrust. He tried with his best effort to switch positions with her but Rei held him down…the more he resisted the more she pinned him down. Shinji relaxed as best he could realizing that she wasn't going to be beneath him…putting aside facts like she was older more experienced and he was to be the strongest entity in the universe…she wasn't about to be beneath him…not him or Adam was going to be consider her superior.

The earth shook violent around them…the great crystal palace's walls fell in around them. Her wings protected them from the shards of crystal revealing a mammoth blue statue with strong glowing eyes.

* * *

Gendo and the fourteen members of the coven waited for Shinji's arrival. Gendo took a position next to the throne. He massaged the top of the fetish he held onto. The candles held by each member of the coven leading to the throne of the Cosmos…they all smiled happily. Shinji entered bare the day he was created. All the members of Seele begun to sing rather chant…Shinji walked upward…a black wind followed behind him blowing out the candles. There was screaming as the members of Seele threw fresh elf blood on him. By the time he reached the throne he was baptized red…Anael stepped forth bow her head low. There was no need for words to be exchanged between him or Gendo as he sat down. They viewed each other as a means to an end. 

"Lucius tomorrow we meet my other selves. Ready the Eva Guardians. "

"At once." Gendo replied disappearing with the rest of coven…Anael however remained. She spread her wings and sat his feet.

"I am to understand you are the one to become one with me."

"Yes." Shinji grabbed her by the throat squeezing the life out of her…She didn't gasp at it. She was gladden by the fact she was going to end up like her conspirators. Anael was into impaling herself. She was devoted to the cause but she had her pride she wasn't going to kill herself. And this way she would live forever inside of god. The light consumed her eyes and life faded from her body. It didn't take long for him to merge with her and he didn't take much….simple augments to his size, her black wings, and her deep black hair. Styling it back into a ponytail and spreading his wings, he heard clapping. Kaji emerged from the shadows…sword drawn. Shinji never turned to face him…he didn't need to. Kaji was already dying it was just a matter of time before he collapsed.

Author's notes:

1. According to general census is that the only linking trinity is the father(Gendo) the son (Shinji) and the Holy Spirit(Rei). However I think that the three children also embodied the relationship between Adam, Eve, and Lillith. Shinji Rei and Asuka respectively. Lillith refused to be beneath Adam when they screw around…Asuka refused to be beneath Shinji when it came to piloting or life in general. Eve followed Adam more loyally and in some respect Rei embodies that aspect.

2. Lucius is Lucifer….it just sounds better.

3. I didn't plan for any sex originally but I wanted to explain the relationship differences between Eve and Lillith.


End file.
